the new girl
by ookami sora-chan27
Summary: For my dear friend Yume no Amai. Tsuna tells a story to his son. just read the story people, i'm not good with summaries. rated T for language. BelXOC.


A/N: This fan fiction is dedicated to Yume no Amai! I'm so sorry that my gift is so late. I was busy with other stuff, so yeah. I hope you like this story, because I, for one, think this story sucks -_-

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Warning: OOC, OCs, AU, set TYL, failed attempt in romance and LANGUAGE: If you don't like people cussing then, sorry.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, was enjoying quiet morning inside his garden. It had been a long time since he had time for himself: away from all the paperwork and the noise his Famiglia made. He sighed as he made himself comfortable in the chair, as he closed his eyes to catch up to some desperately needed sleep, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He groaned but willed his eyes to open, he was greeted by the sight of a smirking woman: She had a pale complexion, beige shaggy hair that reached mid back, and sharp steel blue eyes that were gazing at him lovingly. He smiled and looked at the other person that was with his wife – his child: a four year old boy with hair like his but with steel blue eyes. His son was currently pouting while her wife chuckled.

"Devin wants to hear a story from you; he said he wants it to be original and entertaining." Nanna said, amusement showing in her face.

"Papa, I want a story, the ones in the library are boring and mama told me you had a good one for me." Devin said, glaring at his father – but it looked more like a pout.

"Well Tsunayoshi, I guess you have your work cut out for you." Nanna chuckled as she sat beside her husband and seated her son on her lap.

"Alright, but it's not really a good one – seeing that this is rushed: your mama will have my head if I…"

"Continue that sentence and you _will _lose your head, and other parts of your body."

Tsuna laughed nervously and decided to continue on with his story:

* * *

~The new girl~

_Once upon a time – yep, that's how I'm starting this tale so deal with it. Anyway, there was this awesome school for all types of special people. No it's not a school for mutants nor is it a school for kids with Alices and all those fancy things. This was a school for people who belonged to one of these categories: extremely rich, insanely smart, freakishly famous, has connections with the mafia or all of the above. In this particular school there were notable groups that were considered the most powerful and influential in the campus namely – The tenth generation: consisted of the student council members who practically own the school (by proxy), The Arcobalenos: who were some of the teachers, and The Varia: the trouble makers who were set out on making life for the students hell._

_All the students respected the members of the said groups, even if they cause 90% of the destruction and problems the students encounter on a daily basis._

_But all those crap is not what's important right now, what's important is the news that the students overheard: a transfer student was coming. Normally people wouldn't give a rat's ass about news like that but this particular student sparked the interests of some of the 'popular' people in the campus. Why? It's simply because this said student was a professional Mafioso which means that person was as rich as the members of the popular clique, a genius and also gained the favour of the principal – Timoteo._

_The school was now busy gossiping with each other in order to gather information about the newbie and others were making a bet on which group the transferee would end up in._

"_Ushishishi~ I guess we're about to get a new toy, ne boss?" A blond named Bel stated looking at his "boss" with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. Bel was one of the prominent people in school; he is a member of the Varia and descended from royalty._

_His said boss – Xanxus - was currently dozing off on a couch inside a classroom: he opened his eyelids to reveal piercing crimson eyes and then he scoffed before dozing off again._

"_Oi~ Lussuria, where's froggie? The prince is bored and demands entertainment."_

"_Oh~ Fran-chan went off somewhere to do some chores, I'm sure he'll be back Bel-chan~" replied an openly gay man called Lussuria while swaying his (it's?) butt from side to side._

_Bel groaned and stood up – he was planning on messing up Fran's chores so that he may have entertainment. As he was walking, he noticed a group of people crowding, this immediately sparked his interests. He laughed and shoved the peasants that were blocking his way. His smile grew bigger when he saw that the cause of the entire ruckus was none other than the transfer student._

_The new girl had straight jet black hair that reached her thighs, she had bangs that covered her forehead and she had dark brown eyes and tanned skin. She was currently sitting on a leather chair with a bored expression on her face. She was spacing out and not really paying attention to her surroundings, seated beside her was none other than Fran who was in a daze as well._

"_Ushishishi~ well, well looks like the prince has a new playmate." Bel said, standing in front of the newbie and grinning at her. Said newbie snapped out of her daze and looked at Bel with a raised eyebrow._

"_Who the hell are you supposed to be, Blondie?" she said._

"_Oh, that's just idiot Bel-senpai, the fake prince of the campus." Fran said with a monotone voice._

"_Shut up froggie; know your place when you're in the presence of royalty." Bel said as he threw his knives at Fran, successfully stabbing the green haired boy. Fran just shrugged and removed the knives nonchalantly before bending them._

"_I see: you really are Royal…" the newbie trailed, making Bel smile, but it turned upside down when she continued her statement. "…A royal pain in the ass." The girl smirked. The students around them suddenly backed away for three reasons: one was due to the tense atmosphere surrounding Bel and the newbie, second was the arrival of the other Varia members who were now standing (except Xanxus: he's seated at a comfortable chair that was being carried by Levi) near Bel and the girl. The third reason was because they did not want to be part of any fight that may occur any minute now._

"_Ushishishi~ you dare insult me, the prince, you peasant…?" Bel hissed. The girl smirked and stood up; they were now staring at each other._

"_You dare flaunt your tiara at me, Ragazzo principessa…?"_

_Bel scowled. "It's not a tiara, you wench, and it's a crown."_

"_Right… and road kill man over there is the tooth fairy, and all those other idiots around him are tooth decay fungi." She replied, pointing to Xanxus and the gang._

"_Ooh~ burn" Fran stated, amused at the turn of events. But he feared the upcoming results because of the insult the newbie directed towards Xanxus, by this time the crowd had already disappeared and Xanxus was now giving off a large amount of killer intent._

"_Fucking trash, I'm going to kill you." Xanxus stated as he took out his guns and aimed at the girl. Bel snickered and the girl paled, but before the gun was shot a voice echoed through the halls._

"_No crowding in the halls, Herbivores." Hibari - the leader of the disciplinary committee and member of the student council stated, glaring at every one of them._

"_Ushishishi~ I guess the fun and games are over." Bel said as he made a move to grab Fran, but his hands were slapped away by none other than the new girl._

"_Fran is my tour guide, you can't have him."_

"_What the hell are you talking about, Fran is my toy: I use him for target practice."_

_The two started to bicker but were stopped when a Tonfa and a bullet almost hit them. They glared at the idiots who disturbed them, but immediately stopped when they realized it was Xanxus and Hibari: looking pissed and hungry for blood. The two were about to attack again but were stopped by another presence._

"_Kyoya, Xanxus what are you two doing?" a voice said, the group then looked at the owner of the voice and all had different emotions on their faces: pissed off looks, nervous glances, and some didn't care._

"_I was simply disciplining these herbivores, student council president." Hibari said as he looked away from the president: a petite young man with spiky brown hair and sharp brown eyes._

"_Alright then, you may leave: Xanxus, your father wants to meet you in his office. Ann you will continue your tour of the school." Tsuna, the president, said with a sigh._

"_Fucking old man, what does he want now…?" Xanxus grumbled walking away from the group and heading to the principal's office. The crowd soon left, leaving Tsuna and Hibari. When they were sure no one was around the president finally spoke._

"_So, what do you think?" Tsuna asked Hibari, mischief sparkling in his eyes. Hibari looked at him and smirked._

"_I'd say those herbivores would kill each other by the end of this week."_

"_I beg to differ; I bet those two would be an item by the end of this week." Tsuna replied. Hibari just smirked and nodded, the two soon left the scene contemplating on what would really happen when the week would end._

_The week was entertaining – for Tsuna and Hibari, but for the other students, well not so much. With The president and the disciplinary chairman's bet going on let's just say that the two were pushing some buttons in this twisted game they were now playing. Hibari made sure that the two were constantly pissing each other off and fighting (without damaging the school of course) while Tsuna was playing matchmaker._

_When the last day of the week arrived the two were now ready to chop each other's head off, much to Tsuna's chagrin. So the cunning president decided to 'punish' the two by locking them in a room so that they could settle their differences._

* * *

_-In the room-_

_A very pissed off raven haired girl was glaring daggers at an annoying blond who was grinning at her._

"_God, I can't believe I'm stuck with you of all people!" Ann screamed._

"_You should be grateful that you're in the presence of royalty, peasant."_

"_Oh, my apologies Ragazzo principessa, I didn't know you still had a pole stuck up your ass!" Ann said sarcastically, complete with a mock bow._

"_Sad to hear that, and I'm sorry to hear you still haven't removed that megaphone you swallowed; you're worse than Squalo." Bel retorted covering his ears._

"_That's it! What the hell is wrong with you, do you have a problem with me or were you a naturally born stuck up prick?" Ann said as she stood in front of Bel, and grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulling the boy close to her until they were face to face._

"_Maybe I don't have a problem with you; maybe I'm just teasing you to get your attention." Bel said, breaking the silence that followed after the girl's outburst, with a serious voice. Ann stood their shocked._

"_What are you trying to say?" Ann said confusion evident in her voice._

"_I'm saying that I like you."_

"_What…?" Before she could finish her sentence she was immediately stopped by a pair of lips covering her own. Her eyes doubled in size when reality finally sunk in. Bel was kissing her. At first she just stood there: shocked and flushed, her heartbeat was insanely fast. But for some reason, a small part of her told her to just give in to the kiss, to actually kiss back. And that is exactly what she did, she slowly closed her eyes and was about to return the kiss when suddenly._

_*Click!*_

_A blinding light and a sound of a camera snapped the two out of their daze. Both of them were sporting a healthy blush as they looked at the three people standing by the doorway._

"_Oya Oya, took you long enough Belphegor, but at least I'll make a ton of money with this picture." Mammon said as he held a camera in his hands. Tsuna meanwhile was smirking triumphantly and looked at Hibari who was frowning at the sudden turn of events._

"_Wait, you planned this?" Ann said, her face showing rage. Bel meanwhile paled and laughed his signature laugh as he tried to back away from the girl and make a run for it._

"_Bel you idiot I'm going to kill you!" the girl hollered as she ran after the blond who jumped out a window._

"_Ah, young love" Tsuna said, before he held out his hand at Hibari who grudgingly gave him 500 bucks._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And they lived happily ever after_

* * *

Tsuna smiled as his son started to doze off, he chuckled and looked at his wife. Nanna was staring at him with amusement before saying.

"You know, I never really did see that picture: do you still have a copy?"

Tsuna chuckled and sighed "Sadly no, Ann burned all the pictures and threatened to castrate me with one of Bel's blunt knives if I ever released another set of those pictures."

Nanna laughed and gazed at the cloud filled sky and let out a sigh. "Shame, I really wanted to see what my best friend looked like when she had her first kiss."

END!

* * *

A/N: OMG YUME NO AMAI! I'm so SORRY, I don't really know how to write romantic stories, so this is all that I can give you. I'm really sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW! And no Flames please, I know this story isn't good, no need to rub it on my face. That's just rude -_-


End file.
